


A Guide to Fake Dating

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey needs a fake boyfriend, Romeo agrees just to have blackmail. And Katherine and Sarah find the whole event amusing.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Guide to Fake Dating

Romeo looked up from his book as Davey entered looking frantic. "What's wrong?"

"I need a fake boyfriend!"

"What?" Romeo lowered his book,"Why do you need on?"

"Sarah told me that my mother is having a party for her 46th birthday, she is going to try and set me up with one of her friend's sons."

"Well, who do you have in mind?"

"You!" Davey all but shouted,"Please, I need your help."

"Fine. But I want to be able to take photos so I have blackmail." Romeo grinned,"Who is Sarah going with?"

"Kath. Thank you! So you need to wear a suit at least, it is a formal dinner."

"Right, so no shorts?"

'No!" Davey's hands started twitching,"So for this there will be no kissing, holding hands when we need to and try not to talk to my parents."

"First, I can do. Second is fine, number three is absolutely okay. Right give me fifteen minutes to get ready, then we can go."

"Oh thank God!" Davey sank into the armchair and out his head in his hands.

"Not exactly." Romeo smiled cheekily as he strode out if the room with a spring in his step.

\------

Davey walked up to his parents house, trying not to sweat while holding Romeo's hand. "Davey, no need to be so nervous. Because right now your hand is sweating making this uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Davey whispered,"Anyway, here we are."

Romeo had never seen Davey this nervous before, the only time that competed with this is when he had the exams at the end of high school. Hopefully he wouldn't be as nervous by the end of the night.

"Mother, father this is my boyfriend, Romeo Higgins."

"Welcome to our house, Romeo." Mrs. Jacobs smiled,"Now your sister is in the living room. With her girlfriend."

Romeo was basically dragged into the living room by his friend. Sarah tried to stop herself from laughing when she saw the two walking into the room. "What gave you the idea to ask Romeo, Davey?"

"He was the first choice." Davey answered as he slouched into on of the chairs,"That and I knew I could just tell people that he was invited to the party as well if they ask."

"Yeah, that is useful. Les has been missing you since you moved out, he has wanted to come visit you but he hasn't had time."

"Speak of the devil." Katherine giggled as Les came rushing into the room.

"Davey!"

"How are you, little brother?"

"Fine. Who is this?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Les nodded,"This is my best friend, Romeo who is acting as my boyfriend for the night. Don't tell mom and dad."

"I won't! Will you come visit more?"

"I will try but my graduation is coming up now. I am going to be busy for the next," Davey paused as he thought about it,"three months."

"Actually to be exact it is two months and twenty-four days." Romeo pointed out.

"That is true." Sarah and Katherine shared a knowing look but they didn't say anything.

After two hours, Davey and Romeo were leaving the Jacobs house with Davey being considerably less nervous then he was when they had first arrived.

"So when do you think Sarah will propose to Kath?"

"Oh, I will give it four months and fourteen days," Davey checked his watch,"and twenty-three hours to be exact. Now you?"

"Three months."

"Fifty dollars to the winner." 

"Agreed." Romeo laughed as they approached Davey's car,"For some reason, I have the feeling that Jack and Crutchie will be engaged soon."

"Really? Why?"

"I saw Jack's phone, he was looking at rings." Davey laughed.

\---------

Sarah looked at her girlfriend as they helped clean the house up. "So what is your verdict on Davey and Romeo?"

"Oh they are definitely pining over one another. I believe Rave put it like,'They should just fuck. It would solve so much." 

"Of course he would put it like that." Sarah sighed,"So how long until they notice that they are in love?"

"I don't think that they will come to their senses until after the graduation." Katherine laughed.

"Probably. Did you hear about the baking incident?"

"No but I am guessing it was something that Race caused."

"That is right. So you say after graduation while I say before graduation. Fifty dollars to the winner?"

"That will do." Katherine nodded as she finished cleaning up.


End file.
